


Johns Nightmare

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, English, M/M, Married Life, POV John Watson, Poetry, Sherlock Cares, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hat einem Alptraum und alles reimt sich.</p><p>John has a nightmare and everything rhymes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ich stehe auf offenem Feld im blutgetränkten Sand,

wie lange halten die anderen diesen Kugelregen stand?

Viele meiner Kameraden sind gefallen und kommen nie zurück

doch wie lange bleibe ich noch im ganzen Stück?

Schreie, Blut, Leichen und ich kann nur laufen,

es ist dein Ende sollte man nur ein Sekunde hier verschnaufen.

Den Krieg, den Schmerz, ich bin all das so Leid,

ist da irgend jemand der mich befreit?

Plötzlich laut und deutlich ein Schuss.

An meiner Seite, es ging so schnell, in die Schulter, ist jetzt Schluss?

Schrecke hoch, merke es war alles wieder nur ein Traum.

Die Bilder und der kalte Schweiß lässt mich zittern im warmen Raum.

Es ist zwar dunkel doch ich erkenne du sitzt wach neben mir.

Entschuldigend sehe ich dich an, will nicht das du das mitbekommst hier.

Doch du schüttelst nur den Kopf und legst sanft deine Arme um mich.

Frage mich manchmal womit verdiene ich dich?

Doch bin ich immer froh das du da bist.

Will mir nicht vorstellen wie langweilig das Leben ohne dich ist.

Also erwidere ich deine Umarmung nur zu gern.

Fühle mich wohl und geborgen, der Albtraum schien plötzlich fern.

Trenne mich aber dann doch von dir,

nehme deine Hand zu mir,

halte sie an meine Lippen und küsse die Rückseite dankbar.

Hoffe das du weist mit dir bin ich so glücklich wie ich es noch nie im Leben war.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a nightmare and everything rhymes.

I stand on an open field in the blood-soaked sand.

How long will the other these bullets survive and safe them be their own hand?

Many my comrades have fallen and never come back

But how long can run on this track?

Screams, blood, corpses and run, is all I can do. If you take a break they end you.

The war, the pain, sorry I can’t do this anymore.

Is there someone who helps me to get free like before?

Suddenly a shot loud and clear.

On my side, it happened so fast, in the shoulder, is it the end of the my fear?

I got up and realize it all was just a dream from my past doom.

The images and the cold sweat make me shiver in the warm room.

It’s dark but I know you're sitting next to me awake.

Apologetically I look at you, don’t wanted to wake you up because of my sake.

But you shake your head and put gently your arms around me.

Wonder sometimes what I do that here I could be?

But I'm still glad you're here.

Will not imagine how boring life is without you near.

So I answer your embrace gladly and so we stay.

Feel comfortable and safe, the nightmare seemed suddenly far away.

But after a while I separate myself from you

because I want to take your hand too.

Holding it to my lips and kiss the back grateful.

Hope you know I am so happy as I've never been in life and you find it also beautiful.


End file.
